Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
This Invention relates to a device and method for swaging metal tubing. Swaging is desired in construction, for example, of the framework of buildings to join two pieces of tubing. The desired way is to reduce the outside diameter by swaging the outside diameter of one end so that it is slightly smaller than the inside diameter of the unswaged tubing. This swaging allows the end of one member to be inserted into the unswaged end of another member, wherein the resulting joint can be held in place by a large number of means, including screws, bolts, or welding, if desired.
The present Invention involves a method and device for swaging tubing through the use of a set of movable dies arranged around a central mandrel. The central mandrel is inserted in the tubing to be swaged and provides a minimum final diameter for the tubing. The mandrel also has indentations which correspond to ridges on the movable dies to assist in reducing the size of the tubing to be swaged. As the dies are compressed against the tubing, the tubing is thereby collapsed around the mandrel and takes on the shape of the mandrel.